


Floorboards

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Ross has been sneaking around Southfork since he was seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floorboards

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who asked, "Can you write something about John Ross and Emma? I think they're hot!"

When John Ross was seventeen, he knew every creaky floorboard in his uncle's house. His mother had shipped him off to Texas for the summer, and he made the most of it, sneaking out and raising hell with Drew more nights than not. But then fall came around, and so did his mother, flying into DFW fresh off her third divorce.

Turned out she knew more about sneaking around at Southfork than he did: she caught him the very next time he tried, and his ass had been back on a plane headed to yet another boarding school come morning.

Not a lot has changed in the past fifteen years, except maybe the floorboards. It's his house now, too, but his heart still feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest every time his foot finds a new creaker. The last thing he wants is for Uncle Bobby to catch him sneaking out of his marriage bed and into Emma's -- not because he'd disapprove or tell his mama, but because he'd tell Ann, and John Ross isn't altogether certain Ann wouldn't shoot him.

Of course, he can think of worse ways to go.

Smirking, he pushes open Emma's bedroom door. "Darlin'," he says as he lets himself in, "what'd you say was the name of that boarding school you..."

Went to in France. That's how the sentence is supposed to end, but instead it ends with her mouth on his, her legs around his waist. The only thing under his hands is her skin.

Yeah, he thinks as he carries her to the bed. There are a lot worse ways to go.


End file.
